


Lost in Oblivion

by ninitrbl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Gangsters, M/M, Smut, Sub Taeyong, What am I doing, and he is a fluffy baby, at least they are rich af, dom jaehyun, hope yall enjoy, jaehyun is a bad boy, no one asked for this, rich jaeyong au, spoiled(?)kids, taeyong im sorry i did you so dirty, tbh i suck at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninitrbl/pseuds/ninitrbl
Summary: "We were a silent, hidden thought in the folds of oblivion, and we have become a voice that causes the heavens to tremble."-Kahlil Gibran





	Lost in Oblivion

Whoever said that money solves everything,was wrong.

Sometimes,being wealthy causes problems.Most of them can be fixed with money,of course,but what about non-materialistic things?such as time?honor?pragmatic love?You can't pay to get them.

Well,that's how everything works.There is nothing without disadvantages.

Rich people can get what they want,but they can't change the fact that universe is not willingly giving everyone what they need.

Lee Taeyong can be a good example for that.Being born in a rich family,as a son of one of the most Influential men in South Korea,wasn't as perfect as it sounded.

His father was a good man.Not the owner of "World's Number One Father Title",but he was trying his best.Giving Taeyong everything he wanted without nagging his private life and decisions.

Then what was his problem?Money,respect,loving family,loyal friends,he had everything.almost everything.

Being a rich CEO and having enemies with no limits of mercy is "Buy one,get one free."

Taeyong knows that he lives in danger.He knows that he must not go outside without his bodyguards,he knows that he shouldn't trust anyone.

The business is dirty,because it's directly connected with money and people will do anything for it.

 

\-----------------------------------------

When his parents told Taeyong that they were going to China for a week,he insisted to go with them.But as his father said "It was too risky to go to business meetings abroad",although Taeyong didn't understand what was so "risky" about it.

So,he watched his parents leave.His mother kissed him on forehead and gave few advises.

Taeyong spent most of his time reading his favorite books while listening to his favorite music.He also loved dancing,and he was really good at it,but a hobby is a hobby and has its place.

It was 4th day of being alone (because Taeyong let their housekeeper and chef rest) and nothing special was happening.Taeyong liked it.He felt free,nothing and no one bothering him.

It was 11pm when he decided to go to bed.But the book he was reading was too interesting,so he couldn't sleep without finishing it.

Time flies so fast when you are reading a good book.

1:32 am.

Taeyong hears a loud voice,like something big was thrown on the floor.He is sure that he is alone,which scares him a lot.

Let's say this,he is not a brave person,but he is not a scaredy-cat either.He placed his book on a small table in the middle of his bedroom and stayed still.

And there's another sound.Someone groaning in pain,causing Taeyong to tremble with fear.

It didn't take him long to realize where the sounds were coming from.His fathers cabinet.

Now it made a sense.Taeyong eventually reached for his phone in order to call police,and unfortunately,battery was dead.He had to do something before burglar could take what he wanted,which could cause his father big problems.Taeyong grabbed lamp,the only object he found useful in his room.

 

He took slow steps,his heart beating like crazy.The adrenaline gave him strength,trying to dominate his scared side.

Taeyong stopped in front of half-opened door and peeked inside.All he could see was a tall figure of skinny man,wearing tight black jeans and leather jacket.Like burglar could feel Taeyong's piercing gaze,he turned around,revealing a gun in his right hand.

Small laughter filled the cabinet.

"Come in Taeyong-ie,I won't harm you." His voice was sweet like honey,as if he was talking to someone special to him.

Taeyong held lamp so tightly it almost hurt his hands.He had no clue who that man was,or how he knew his name.And everything was getting more strenuous as he stood frozen.

He decided to step inside.

Burglar put his gun on wooden desk,trying to prove that he was not going to harm Taeyong.

Then they were face to face.Staring at each other intensely,but the their expression was obviously different.

Taeyong was scared,confused,lost in oblivion,Meanwhile burglar seemed so confident,his rich brown eyes shinning like he just won the lottery.

"I didn't knew you were home." He said in husky voice,eyeing Taeyong from his head to toes.

"Who the hell are you?How did you get in?" The owner of house asked with shaky voice,making his fear sensible.

"Your security system is rubbish.Not talking about that guard,he was sleeping like a fucking baby."

Taeyong inhaled and exhaled so loudly,trying to catch his breath over and over again.

" I thought you went to that business meeting..but you're here.This is even better." The man slowly approached him,not breaking eye-contact.

He was young,around Taeyong's age but taller than him,well-built, face features somewhere between cute and handsome.If it wasn't a tensed situation,Taeyong would take his time to examine him.

"Don't be scared of me." He said firmly.

"How do you know my name?!" Taeyong screamed rather than ask.

"Oh." The man chuckled."I've had my eyes on your family for a long time.." He paused for a second."Little do you know how badly I wanted to see your pretty face this close".

"I'll report you to the police"

"No,you won't Taeyong-ie." The burglar replied with sweet tone.

"I've seen your face." Taeyong's voice was cracking,but his threat sounded serious."Are you going to kill me now?"

"Shit." Taller man gasped."Let's make a deal."

"I am not going to make a deal with you!" Taeyong lifted his right hand,trying to hit the man with a lamp,but he was stronger enough to stop him,trying not to laugh at Taeyong's unsuccessful attempt.

"I couldn't take what i wanted,all because of you." He spoke with pity in his voice,a sarcastic smile playing on his pink lips. "But i don't care,it wasn't important to me." The burglar placed his huge palm on Taeyong's waist,making the lamp slip from his hands."And here you are,shaking in front of me,looking so fuckable,threatening me about reporting.Gosh,you are so hot,you know that?"

Taeyong lost it,His confidence and self-defense skills abandoning him.

"Lets make a deal,okay?" The man whispered in his ear."I will go,without taking anything.You won't report me,and in exchange i will give you the night you will never forget." His hot breath and suggestion burnt Taeyong alive.

That sounded like a deal with the devil.

'"What's your answer,Taeyong-ie?I won't force you anything.But i can't let you report me,I am too young to go to jail."

"T-this is wrong..you were robbing my father!And i-i can't..you're dangerous.." Taeyong gained confidence,gathering all of his powers he had left.

"I don't attract you?" The taller man gave him a glance,biting his bottom lip harshly. "Men don't attract you?"

"I don't know.." Taeyong's cheeks reddened,his eyes staring at the floor.

"You won't know if you don't try." The burglar buried his face in his neck,softly touching the sensitive skin with soft lips.

Taeyong lost count of how many times this man made him weak.

"This is your decision,tell me if you don't want me to touch you and i will stop."

"I don't want you to stop.." Taeyong let the lust take control over him.His mind was blurred,his weakest side making a decision he would regret later.

"Good." The man kissed his neck,before starting to suck Taeyong's skin aggressively.

"Tell me if it hurts,okay?This night is about you." He warned.

"No..i like it rough.." Taeyong mumbled.

Without realizing what was happening,Taeyong was being carried with strong arms.

"Is this your bedroom?" The man asked,earning a nod from owner.

Taeyong had no control over his body and its movements.

He passionately kissed the man who was robbing his house few minutes ago.He let him slide the tongue in,not even trying to fight for dominance,because the burglar had all of him now.

Then they were kissing again,wet tongues smashing together,none of them bothering to gasp for air.

It was rough and passionate at the same time.

"Can't get enough of you." He removed Taeyong's pajamas as fast as he could,almost ripping them.His soft pair of lips left kisses all over smaller boy's chest,teasing his hard nipples.But he needed Taeyong too,he wanted to know how he tasted like,he wanted to see how he reacted to his touches.

"What's you name?" Taeyong half-moaned.

"Call me Sir." The burglar took his nipple in his hot mouth,sucking it roughly.

"Oh my god." Taeyong cried out,sliding his fingers in soft brown hair.

"Fuck,i could kiss every inch of your body for the rest of my life." The man reached down to Taeyong's underwear,touching his bulge teasingly.

"Sir!" He closed his eyes,waiting for the burglar to do something.He slid his underwear down in slow motion.

"You are so hard,fuck." A warm hand touched Taeyong's dick,stroking it gently.But even that was enough to make smaller boy moan "Sir" loudly.

"Do you want me to suck you off?"

"Yes sir." Taeyong replied within a second.

The burglar took tip of the cock in his mouth,a wet tongue roaming around it aimlessly.Ignoring small whimpers echoing the bedroom,he slowly filled his mouth,taking as much as he could.

"Holy shit..Sir your mouth feels so good!" Taeyong screamed in pleasure,jerking his hips uncontrollably.

The taller man gave him a good suck,his saliva dripping from his mouth.He took Taeyong so well,making him groan and moan loudly.

"Sir.." He wanted to say something,but he couldn't talk,he couldn't think,his mind was focused on how good the stranger's tongue worked on his dick.

"Baby you are so good." He stopped to compliment Taeyong,trying to look at him as he trailed tip of his tongue on veins.

"Sir i-..i am going to cum.." He cried out,grabbing the burglars hair roughly.

"Cum Taeyong-ie,let me how much you liked it." The movements got faster,screams,moans and whimpers mixing together,making Taeyong sound so helpless(which he was.)

Soon after warning, he came in the strangers mouth,groaning "Sir" as his orgasm detached him from reality.

"Do you have any tissues?" The burglar asked him,cleaning a cum from his lips with thumb.

"In the drawer.." Taeyong muttered.He felt his eyes closing slowly,realizing how tired he was.Well,that night was an emotional roller coaster for him.

He felt how the stranger cleaned the mess he had made,whispering something he couldn't hear.

"Too bad i didn't get to fuck you.." The burglar started talking as he sat on the edge of bed."The things i want to do to you..but you're so tired baby.Maybe next time?"

"Next time.." Taeyong replied,his body trembling a little,an urge to sleep knocking him off.

He felt a warm blanket covering him,as the man kissed his forehead and wished him sweet dreams.

Taeyong vaguely heard the sound of door closing,the fatigue making him fall asleep easily.

Maybe when he wakes up,he'll think that it was a dream.But if he doesn't,he will definitely hate himself for being so weak.

**Author's Note:**

> so,thats it.  
> this obviously has a sequel,and if you liked it let me know,and i'll just..write it  
> the main goal was to make ppl enjoy this:(  
> sending my love to y'all


End file.
